


adorable

by mmaximilian (orphan_account)



Series: Fluffday [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mmaximilian
Summary: Tony thinks Peter is adorable.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Fluffday [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755757
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	adorable

Peter’s giggling uncontrollably, his face is red and there’s tears prickling in the corner of his eyes. He’s holding his stomach from how hard he’s laughing. 

Tony stares at Peter for a moment. He just  _ can’t  _ take his eyes off his young lover.

It strikes Tony, just then, how beautiful Peter really is. His curls bounce with every emphatic movement and his eyes are big pools of melted chocolate.

Tony feels a soft feeling in his heart. It’s a fluffy warmth that flows through his veins and calms him in a way that nothing ever has. Butterflies swirl through his stomach; it feels like he’s about to vomit, but in a good way.

Tony whispers, “You’re so fucking adorable.”

Peter’s giggles slowly die down.

“What?” He asks.

“You’re so fucking adorable,” Tony repeats.

Peter smiles, hiding his flushed face in his shirt collar. He has an uncontrollable smile, Tony’s words going straight to his heart.

“C’mere,” Tony beckons, “give me a kiss.”

Peter giggles and presses a kiss on Tony’s forehead.

Tony smiles and plants a firm kiss on Peter’s soft, flushed lips.

“Love you,” Peter whispers.

Tony smiles, “Love you too.”


End file.
